megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Man: Rock N Roll
Mega Man: Rock N Roll is a fan game developed by Dennis Engelhard. It was released on November 25th, 2019. Story A mysterious robot force is invading the city and abducting Robot Masters. Proto Man and Mega Man both succumb to the terror leaving Roll alone and scared. Back at Dr. Light's lab Roll decides to go through the procedure her brother did to become a super fighting robot. Gameplay & Mechanics Traverse across 17 stages of robot wrecking mayhem while encountering Robot Masters new and old as you look to liberate your fellow robots. Mega Man controls as he does in the official games. He can slide, summon Rush, and is initially armed with a 2-stage Mega Buster charge. Collecting the letters spelling ROCK will upgrade his buster. Roll can slide but lacks a charge shot. She makes up for this with a double jump which can also receive a small jet boost upgrade after collecting the letters for ROLL. Beat will assist Roll and help her fly around. Roll is a little weaker than her brother and will take one more point of damage. Rush Coil is available after two Robot Masters are defeated. Beat will join Roll after four, and Mega Man will get Rush Jet after six. You're given the Energy Balancer by default. An Exit Module is present on the weapons screen. You can only use it in stages you have cleared. Overall you are allotted 3 Energy Tanks and 1 Weapon Tank which are shared between both characters. Each character however has their own weapon energy bars and collects the same weapon upon a Robot Master's defeat. A tank will only fill the health or weapon energy of one character so use them wisely. Features Rock N Roll sports a Mega Man X styled select screen. The 'i' icon in the upper left will give you details on each Robot Master including their name, model number, function, and stage location. The disk icon in the lower left will take you to the save screen where you have up to 9 save files. Controls are fully customizable in the options screen via the title screen. Set controls for keyboard or various controller styles from SNES, Playstation, and XBox. You can toggle the d-pad (for controllers without analog sticks), a separate slide button, a Mega Man 11 style weapon wheel, and controller vibration. In Color-Settings you can alter the saturation and color temperature if you prefer a more vibrant color palette or a faded look. The game also has a Boss Mode and Time Attack with unlockable features. Characters Playable * Mega Man * Roll * ???? Utilities * Rush * Beat NPCs * Dr. Light * Dr. Cossack * Kalinka Cossack * Eddie * Tango * Plant Man * Splash Woman * Knight Man * ???? Robot Masters * Dune Woman - Weapon: Desert Storm * Drake Man - Weapon: Fire Breath * Polar Woman - Weapon: Snow Roller * Missile Man - Weapon: Blast Missile * Ghost Woman - Weapon: Soul Trap * Reactor Man - Weapon: Charge Laser * Beetle Lady - Weapon: Beetle Drone * Tide Man - Weapon: Shield Bubble Ally Robot Masters * Fire Man * Honey Woman * Skull Man * Dagger Man Videos Mega Man - Rock n Roll, Trailer Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 1 - A New Heroine Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 2 - Reactor Man Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 3 - Beetle Lady Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 4 - Missile Man Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 5 - Dune Woman Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 6 - Polar Woman Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 7 - Ghost Woman Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 8 - Drake Man Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 9 - Tide Man Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 10 - Dagger Man Vesper Woman Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 11 - Starting the Endgame Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 12 - Robot Factory Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 13 - Power Supply Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 14 - Weapons Depot Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 15 - Research Labs Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 16 - Escape Route Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 17 - Defense Bunker Mega Man Rock N Roll (Blind) Ep. 18 - The Final Showdown Playtesters * Nico Evaluates * Casual Tom * Air Hammer * Butz * Prodigy * LVCreed * AnActualAnteater FAQ Q: What are the system requirements? A: The game has been tested to run without problems on the following system: OS: Windows 7+ Memory: 2 GB RAM Processor: Dual Core, Intel Pentium G3258 / AMD FX 8350 Graphics: OpenGL 2.1+ compatible, 512MB VRAM Storage: 150 MB It might run on older computers, but there is no guarantee for it. Q: The game doesn't start. A: The game can have problems with .zip-files in the same folder. Make sure to remove any excess files from the games’ directory. Q: The screen is completely black. A: First, delete the display.cfg from the Appdata-folder (“C:\Users*Username*\AppData\Roaming\Godot\app_userdata\Megaman_RnR”). If the game works after that, never touch the color-settings in the options again. If that does not help, try to update your graphics-card-drivers to the most recent version. Version History * 1.0.9 - November 25, 2019 - Initial release * 1.1 - December 8, 2019 - Optimized to reduce lag; Vsync can be toggled; Mega Buster charges faster; Soul Trap now works without holding a direction; Bug fixes * 1.1.1 - December 8, 2019 - Boss rush crash fix * 1.2 - February 16, 2020 - Bug fixes; Linux version added External Links Game Download Juhani Junkala's website Game Soundtrack Discord Server Nico's Youtube page LVCreed's Youtube page Category:Fan games Category:Mega Man: Rock N Roll